Aqui há gato!
by c.cristina
Summary: /Complete/ Ulquiorra tem uma missão. Descobrir o culpado. Será fácil? Fic leve e de humor :3


– Estás dispensado.

Ele levantou-se, fez uma pequena vénia e retirou-se da sala do trono, pensando na sua mais recente missão.

– _Já muitos dos teus camaradas se queixaram. Quero que descubras quem o faz e porquê e que arranjes uma solução de acordo com o que achares melhor. Posso confiar-te esta missão?_

– _Sim, Aizen-sama._

Era um problema que já vinha de trás. De vez em quando havia quantidades que desapareciam, mas nunca era o suficiente para os outros notarem. Apenas ele mantinha o registo de tudo. No entanto, de há uns tempos para cá, a quantidade desaparecida tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Já muitos arrancars se queixavam.

Ulquiorra pensava na melhor maneira de apanhar o culpado. Qual seria o melhor plano? Ele não tinha a menor vontade de ir falar com os seus "camaradas", muito menos interrogá-los. Era um esforço inútil, não lhe diriam mais do que ele já sabia. Também não tinha paciência para ouvir as suas queixas e suposições. Eram ridículas.

Parecia que a única maneira seria apanhar o culpado em pleno acto, o que não seria tarefa fácil. Já alguns tinham tentado ficar dias e noites à espera, sem resultados. Os roubos acabavam sempre por acontecer. Nunca havia um padrão definido para os desaparecimentos, nunca um dia específico, nunca uma quantidade certa, nunca a uma hora exacta. Ele tinha um palpite, sim, mas não poderia acusar ninguém sem provas. Para além de que tinha de descobrir o porquê.

Ulquiorra aproximava-se agora do seu destino, a cozinha. Ouviam-se gritos de "Cala-te!" e "Isso é meu!" e também "Pára com isso!" e "Dá-me isso!". Ouvia-se ressonar e cantar, guinchos histéricos e berros. O habitual. Parecia que os Espadas estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ou não. Ele inclinava-se mais para a segunda opção, sendo que a cozinha servia quase de sala de convívio.

– "You're never going home! I'm not Ulysses, baby~ No! La la la la! Whoo hoo hoo~!" – BAM!

– Cala-te de uma vez idiota!

Era incrível a facilidade com que Grimmjow irritava Nnoitra. E o resto da população em geral. Ulquiorra reprimiu um suspiro exasperado. Eles realmente não se sabiam comportar.

– O que é que se passa aqui?

Ao som da sua voz, tudo se calou. Já todos sabiam que era ele que mandava na cozinha. E em praticamente todo o lado.

Grimmjow poisou o mp3 e Nnoitra largou a frigideira.

– … Uhh… nada.

– Absolutamente nada… – Ambos se viraram para irem embora.

– Um momento. Tenho assuntos a discutir com todos vocês. – Com alguma hesitação, todos acabaram por se sentar.

– Ulquiorra-sama! – Um pequeno arrancar chamou. – O stock voltou a desaparecer ontem à noite!

– Hn. – Ele já sabia, claro. Olhou em volta. – É algum de vocês que está a fazer isto?

Ninguém respondeu. Típico.

– Grimmjow?

– Não!

– Nnoitra?

– Ha! Como se eu precisasse!

Ulquiorra olhou em volta e todos abanaram a cabeça. Fantástico, tanta ajuda. Esta missão servia para testar a sua paciência, só podia.

– Hm… Aqui há gato.

– EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EU! – Gritou Grimmjow, levantando-se, enervado. Nnoitra, Szayel e Yammy riam-se a bandeiras despregadas. Ulquiorra fechou os olhos, exasperado. Que crianças!

– Grimmjow, isto é só a força da expressão, não é literal. E és tu que corriges os outros dizendo que não és um gato.

– Ha! Eu, um gato, sou, mas… uhh… – O sorriso caiu-lhe da cara. – Não é bem… no sentido literal… – Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado. – Esquece.

Ulquiorra deixou a cozinha, um plano já formado.

Os dias que se seguiram foram passados a estudar a população de Las Noches em geral, tomando nota de aspectos importantes, especialmente em dias em que se verificavam os assaltos. Havia informações que batiam certo, outras que não, mas a sua hipótese foi-se solidificando. Finalmente, chegara a hora de agir.

Era noite. Pelos seus cálculos, o suposto ladrão deveria ter começado a actuar há pouco tempo. Ulquiorra dirigiu-se à cozinha o mais silenciosamente possível, atento ao que o rodeava. Aproximou-se da porta entreaberta com cautela, não querendo alertar ninguém da sua presença.

Um brilho emanava da pequena fresta. Assim, não conseguiria ver nada. Ele esperava sinceramente que a porta não rangesse. Colocou um dedo perto da maçaneta e empurrou suavemente, abrindo a porta apenas um pouco mais. Era o suficiente para ele conseguir ver a cena que se desenrolava.

_Tal como eu pensava._

O brilho provinha do frigorífico aberto.

_Ele faz isto nos dias em que treina durante muito tempo._

Uma figura movia-se, buscando entre as prateleiras.

_Vem aqui perto de quatro horas depois de tomar banho._

A figura estava agora na despensa.

_Parece que agora, sempre que o Grimmjow treinar em excesso, vou ter de comprar doses extra._

Ulquiorra suspirou e regressou aos seus aposentos para fazer o seu relatório, suprimindo um sorriso divertido.

Alheado ao que se tinha passado, Grimmjow continuava contente, a beber todo o leite que lhe aparecia à frente.

_Missão cumprida._

* * *

**A/N: **...é uma espressão que descreve completamente o Grimmjow, digo eu x3 fiquei contente com esta mini-fic... falta saber a opinião do leitor :P


End file.
